


В следующий раз

by Anonymous



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Грейси</p><p><i>Написано после 1й серии 1го сезона</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	В следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

> Для Дракончика :)

\- Ну что же, прекрасная работа. Спасибо, детектив Уильямс. Вы можете идти.  
Все, на что оказался способен детектив Уильямс в ответ, это неловко кивнуть и поспешно выскочить в приемную. Хотя Стивен уже не раз и не два объяснял Дэнни суть своего договора с губернатором, он по-прежнему чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда приходилось отчитываться о "проделанной работе" и перечислять все выходки Макгаррета, учиненные в ходе выполнения этой самой работы. Самого Макгаррета такие мелочи обычно не смущали, и рапортовал он бодро и по делу, не вдаваясь в излишние подробности и не утаивая ничего, что могло бы представлять для губернатора интерес - но сегодня напарничек куда-то запропастился, бросив Дэнни с губернатором наедине, и эти полтора часа Дэнни намеревался добавить к длинному списку претензий, накопившихся у него за время последней операции.  
Едва оказавшись в приемной, Дэнни выудил из кармана мобильник. На экране мигал значок пропущенного сообщения - естественно, от Макгаррета. Дэнни раздраженно щелкнул кнопкой, и на экране высветилось: "У меня дома, КМБ!"*  
Проклятье! Мысленно понося напарника и его долбанную лаконичность на чем свет стоит, Дэнни очертя голову вылетел из губернаторской приемной, нырнул за руль и рванул с места. Сообщение пришло час с четвертью тому назад - почти сразу после начала его аудиенции у губернатора. За это время Макгаррет мог успеть разнести к дьяволу половину Гавайев - или нарваться на пулю. В данный момент Дэнни не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, какая из этих перспектив нравится ему больше.

Дома у Макгаррета всё было как обычно: тихо, немного сумрачно... и как будто пусто. Дэнни толкнул дверь - когда, чёрт возьми, этот чокнутый борец с терроризмом научится запирать дверь собственного дома? - и шагнул внутрь. Нигде не звука.  
\- Сти-и-ив! - заорал он, чувствуя себя идиотом и на всякий случай доставая "глок" из кобуры. - Э-эй!  
Ответ, к счастью, не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Дэнно! Мы здесь, за домом! - Ну что же, по крайней мере, судя по голосу, Макгаррет всё ещё вполне жив. Тем лучше. Значит, у Дэнни будет возможность убить эту скотину собственноручно. И даже Чин с Коно ему в этом не помешают.  
Сунув пистолет обратно и застёгивая кобуру, он прошёл через дом, выходя на спускающуюся к пляжу террасу.  
\- Слушай, я не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил, но я не нанимался твоим пресс-секретарём, и какого чёрта...  
\- Папа!  
Дэнни едва успел прикусить язык - хотя всё равно, кажется, слишком поздно - и подхватить на руки кинувшуюся ему на шею Грейси:  
\- Э-эй, малышка!  
\- Не ругайся при ребёнке.  
Дэнни метнул в Макгаррета испепеляющий взгляд - тот продолжал смотреть на него с убийственной серьёзностью, как будто не заметил - и снова сосредоточился на дочери.  
\- А ты тут как оказалась?  
\- Дядя Стив меня забрал. - Грейс заёрзала у него на руках, и ему пришлось поставить её на землю. Грейс немедленно сбежала с деревянного настила обратно на песок и устроилась там, среди рассыпанных вокруг книг и игрушек... игрушек?!  
\- Дядя Стив? - Дэнни вопросительно поднял бровь, выпрямляясь, и Стивен с той же невинной серьёзностью пожал плечами. Дэнни отчаянно захотелось его стукнуть, но он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и говорить спокойно. - Милая, - Грейс обернулась к нему, - посиди тут немножко, нам с дядей Стивом надо поговорить. А потом поедем домой, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, пап.  
\- Стивен?  
Макгаррет послушно поднялся с песка... с песка? он что, играл с Грейс, что ли? - и прошёл в дом следом за Дэнни, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Точнее, одну только москитную сетку. Дьявол!  
\- Какого чёрта моя дочь делает у тебя дома?! - прошипел Дэнни, едва Макгаррет повернулся к нему. Вообще-то, хотелось заорать, но и в самом деле - не при Грейс же.  
\- Мне позвонила её школьная учительница.  
\- Тебе позвонила её школьная учительница?!  
\- Ну, вообще-то, она звонила тебе, но не смогла дозвониться, тогда она позвонила в наш штаб, и Чин на всякий случай дал ей мой номер, поэтому...  
\- Зачем она вообще звонила? Грейс не заболела?  
\- Она что, похожа на больную? - Оба обернулись к двери и через сетку посмотрели на Грейс, увлечённо возводящую стену песочного замка. Дэнни был вынужден признать, что более здорового - по крайней мере, на вид - ребёнка ещё стоило бы поискать. Это немного успокаивало... впрочем, придушить Макгаррета по-прежнему хотелось остро. - У мисс Тайлер мать попала в больницу, и ей пришлось отменить уроки и срочно ехать туда. Она позвонила твоей бывшей, но та не могла приехать, и её муж тоже, а у шофёра сегодня выходной. Тогда она стала звонить тебе, но ты был у губернатора...  
\- Кстати, почему тебя там не было?!  
-...и не мог ответить. Так что в конце концов она дозвонилась до меня, и я забрал Грейс сюда. - Стив снова пожал плечами. - Вот и всё.  
\- А нормально ты мне об этом сказать не мог?!  
\- Я же прислал сообщение.  
От возмущения Дэнни едва не задохнулся.  
\- Ты!.. - Он вскинул руки, не находя слов, и уронил снова, обессиленный от бешенства и внезапно накатившего облегчения. - В следующий раз просто пиши более подробные сообщения.  
\- Ладно.  
Дэнни подозрительно вгляделся в лицо Стива: так и есть, он изо всех сил давит веселье. Какого... чёрт, он что, правда только что сказал "в следующий раз"?!  
\- Откуда игрушки? - буркнул Дэнни. Вопрос, в общем-то, был закономерный - от дома Стива ещё можно было ожидать, что там найдутся солдатики, машинки и пистолеты, но уж никак не куклы с плюшевыми зайцами - но оба, к несчастью, слишком хорошо знали, что он просто меняет тему. Стив, надо отдать ему должное, сделал вид, что ничего такого не замечает.  
\- Заехали в торговый центр - мне ведь надо было её тут чем-то занять. Не М16 же с ней разбирать на скорость.  
\- А почему ты её к Рейчел не отвёз?  
\- Что?! - Тут Стив возмутился, кажется, вполне искренне. - Да ты меня благодарить должен, за то, что я твою задницу перед бывшей прикрыл!  
\- Угу, большое тебе спасибо.  
Дэнни почти успокоился - ещё не совсем, конечно, но убить напарника на месте уже не хотелось, что в их с Макгарретом случае вполне сходило за нормальное состояние. Значит, продолжение этой беседы можно отложить и отвезти Грейси к Рейчел. А обсудить визиты к губернатору и в чьи обязанности они входят в первую очередь можно будет и потом.  
Распахивая сетчатую дверь, Дэнни окликнул дочь:  
\- Детка, собирайся, поедем к маме!  
Грейс немедленно вскарабкалась на ноги и бросилась к дому. В руке у неё болтался пушистый длинноухий заяц, остальные игрушки так и остались лежать на песке.  
\- Что нужно сказать?  
\- Спасибо, дядя Стив! - Она склонила голову на бок, глядя на взрослых. - А можно я оставлю игрушки здесь? Чтобы в следующий раз поиграть?  
Опять этот "следующий раз"... Дэнни не успел ответить - Стивен его опередил:  
\- Конечно, можно, - смеясь, разрешил он. - Тебе понравилось на пляже, да?  
\- Очень! - Грейс, сияя, обернулась к Дэнни: - Пап, а дядя Стивен обещал научить меня плавать в океане, если ты разрешишь. Ты ведь разрешишь, правда?  
\- Дядя Стив обещал, да? - Дэнни мрачно взглянул на Макгаррета, и тот пожал плечами: ну, обещал, да. - Ладно. Только в другой раз, хорошо? А сейчас тебе нужно ехать домой и делать уроки.  
\- А ты меня возьмёшь к себе на выходные?  
\- Конечно, малыш. Если мама не будет против. Ну, - он взял дочь за руку, оглядываясь по сторонам, и прежде чем успел спросить, Стив вложил в его свободную руку её школьную сумку, - идём. Попрощайся с дядей Стивом.  
\- До свиданья, дядя Стив! - Грейси потянулась к нему и, к удивлению Дэнни, Стив наклонился к ней, позволяя обнять себя за шею и мокро поцеловать в щёку. - Спасибо!  
\- Пожалуйста. - Он выпрямился, с усмешкой, едва-едва кривящей губы, глядя на Дэнни, и Дэнни поспешил отвернуться, уводя Грейс за собой. Что там ни говори, но злиться на Макгаррета всегда было намного проще.

Он вернулся в сумерках. В доме было по-прежнему тихо, сумрачно и как будто пусто, но на этот раз Дэнни не стал звать хозяина. Притворив за собой дверь (и накинув для успокоения души хотя бы цепочку), он прошёл через дом, заглянул на кухню и, прихватив из холодильника бутылку пива, вышел на пляж.  
\- Грейси просила передать тебе привет, - сообщил он, усаживаясь на соседний стул.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Спасибо. Как прошло с Рейчел, нормально?  
Дэнни хмыкнул.  
\- Ну да. Правда, Грейс проболталась ей про отмену уроков и про то, что её забирал не я, так что мне всё равно досталось по первое число, но вообще - нормально.  
Стив усмехнулся снова и откинулся на спинку стула, расслабляясь. Некоторое время они просто сидели молча, потягивая пиво, и смотрели, как прибой лижет песок, тянется и не дотягивается до их подошв. Потом пиво кончилось, и Дэнни сидел и думал, что нужно встать и сходить в дом за новым, но белые барашки, едва различимые в быстро подступающей темноте, шуршали у ног, гипнотизируя, и двигаться не хотелось, и думать тоже, хотелось просто сидеть так и слушать прибой.  
\- Ну что, тебе по-прежнему не нравятся пляжи?  
Дэнни усмехнулся, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Не нравятся. Но я начинаю привыкать. - Он потянулся и поднялся на ноги. - Тебе ещё пива принести?  
\- Давай.  
Ему казалось, что снаружи темно, но стоило переступить порог, как он понял, что заблуждался. Снаружи было небо и рассыпанные по нему звёзды, и блики на воде, тёмные пятна листвы и чёрные контуры дома - но внутри не было ничего, только темнота, и он замер у двери, давая глазам привыкнуть к ещё более густой ночи. Потом пелена перед глазами немного расступилась, и он прошёл на кухню. Так, пара бутылок пива... и, кстати, перекусить бы чего-нибудь не мешало. Он вышел обратно в комнату: где-то здесь должен быть телефон, можно заказать пиццу... Он успел только краем глаза заметить движение каких-то теней в углу гостиной, но не среагировать, а в следующую секунду он уже врезался спиной в стену, вдыхая запах пороха, соли и оружейной смазки, горячее дыхание обожгло кожу - и вот они со Стивом уже целовались, с голодной жадностью последних людей, оставшихся в живых на земле. Потом Стив отступил - совсем чуть-чуть, Дэнни продолжал чувствовать тепло его тела даже сквозь два слоя одежды.  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя всё-таки пристрелю, - сообщил он, даже не пробуя перевести дыхание.  
\- Может быть. Но вряд ли скоро, - небрежно отмахнулся Стивен, и Дэнни почувствовал прилив знакомого бешенства, смешанного, как всегда, со смехом. - И даже если пристрелишь, потом будешь жалеть.  
Дэнни фыркнул, притягивая его обратно.  
\- Вот уж в чём не уверен...  
Наверное, иметь с Макгарретом дело было бы намного проще, если бы у него хоть иногда получалось злиться на Стива по-настоящему.

**Author's Note:**

> *КМБ - "как можно быстрее" (аналогично ASAP - as soon as possible).


End file.
